1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for the use of secondary metrics for control and effectiveness evaluation of neck suction devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some instances, treatment of obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) may be accomplished using a device affixed to the frontal portion of the neck, such that the airway may be opened by the application of a negative pressure (suction). The typical control scheme for such treatment is based on measurement of the vacuum or vacuum force that is applied to the neck, as a primary metric in controlling the vacuum generating device. The primary disadvantage of this method is that it does not include a direct measure of the effectiveness of the applied pressure to open the airway. Accordingly, improved control schemes for neck suction administration may be desirable.
An additional problem with the application of current devices is that the method of applying a vacuum to the neck effectively opens the airway of some patients, but is ineffective in others. It has been posited that this is due to differences in anatomical geometries and mechanical properties of neck tissues. Accordingly, effective evaluation of patient receptiveness to neck suction may also be desirable.